


Family Ties

by momomomodi



Series: Chronicles of Ace [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Ishgard (Final Fantasy XIV), Mentions of Alphinaud Leveilleur, Mentions of Tataru Taru, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momomomodi/pseuds/momomomodi
Summary: Aveline de Bontensont makes a heartbreaking discovery during the tour around Ishgard.
Series: Chronicles of Ace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550332





	Family Ties

Snow fell slowly from the Heavens above Ishgard as Aveline de Bontensont followed after Tataru Taru and Alphinaud Leveilleur, taking in the sights of the Frozen City she once called home. 

The normally silent yet smiling Hero of Eorzea instead watched the movement of the city with a melancholy look. These people, her people, tormented by Iceheart and her followers. The Dravanians, beating at their wards relentlessly, left the city in an uncomfortable state of limbo. Children played in the streets while soldiers readied for war. Mothers cried for the lives of their children while astrologians predicted flight patterns with deadly accuracy. Believe in the stars, they told her, let them guide you to your fate. 

Aveline’s mother taught her as a young girl that there were always three sides to a story. The Dragonsong War. There was Iceheart’s side, along with the side of the Dravanians. There was the side of King Thordan VII and the people of Ishgard. Then, there was the truth. Aveline de Bontensont was determined to find that truth. To discover the reality of the Dragonsong War. She was never prepared for the cost.

“...and here we have reached the location of several of the Lower Houses of Ishgard.” The voice of the manservant of House Fortemps shook her from her reverie. She looked around her old neighbourhood before her eyes landed on someone familiar. Haurchefant, talking worriedly with a... knight of Ishgard? Glancing back at Alphinaud and Tataru, she slipped away from the tour and walked over to the Elezen men.

As she approached, the Knight nodded to Haurchefant and, with a glance to Aveline, stepped back into the chaotic symphony of a city at war. Eyebrow raised, she looked up at her old friend, arms tucked over her chest. “Everything alright, H?” He grinned, “Certainly, Ace. Why wouldn’t it be? You’re back home.” Aveline chuckled, “It’s not usually a good thing when I arrive somewhere.” Haurchefant laughed, low and warm. The sound echoed through the nearly empty street, drawing the attention of nearby passersby. “True, I wish the circumstances were better, yet here you are. ‘Tis cause to celebrate, is it not?” Aveline nodded, “It is. First, however, I’d like to return home and see my family. I trust they are in the same home?” Haurchefant shook his head slowly, muttering under his breath, “I had hoped he would not bring you this way..” Her blood froze in her veins though not from the cold. Her body tensed slightly. 

“Haurchefant, what aren’t you telling me?” He closed his eyes and bowed his head, “Bontensont Manor was... heavily damaged by the Dravanian attacks.” Aveline’s eyes grew wide, brimming with hurt and fear. This was no longer the friend he knew, but a scared, helpless Saviour of the Realm. Without another word, she took off down the stone roads of Ishgard, running as fast as she could towards her childhood home. 

It was a stone skeleton. Though the walls stood, scorched and burnt as they were, the formerly comforting interior of Bontensont Manor was nothing but ash. Out of breath and filled with a bubbling cauldron of hurt, Aveline de Bontensont could do nothing but fall to her knees in front of the cold, snowy remnants of her home and cry. 

After what felt like hours, an ungloved hand touched her shoulder, warmth emanating from the gentle touch. The touch did nothing to stir the Warrior from her position. The gentle crunch of boots on snow foretold the hand’s departure.

After what felt like an eternity, a small body draped itself over the tired back of the Warrior of Light. A small voice spoke softly in her ear, “Ava?” Aveline froze, her body going completely still. “Ellenne?” The small dark haired Elezen clambered around the Warrior of Light before sitting on her knees to look at her, “Are you al-“ Before Ellenne could finish her question, she was wrapped in the tight embrace of one Hero of Eorzea. “Thank the Fury, you’re alright.” Tears fell from both girls, landing heavily in the snow.

“I don’t mean to intrude, but I do believe this would be a good time to suggest returning to Fortemps Manor and having a warm drink?” Haurchefant. Of course. Aveline let out a laugh, mostly of disbelief. “Perfect timing, Ser Knight!” Ellenne stood up from the snow, brushing herself off before offering Aveline her hand. Limbs frozen with cold, she stood, taking Ellenne’s hand gently in hers. Leaning heavily on the taller Elezen, the three made their way back to Fortemps Manor, leaving the home of the Bontensont family to become a painful memory under the snow. 

The three made quiet conversation as they began the walk to Fortemps Manor. At times laughter was heard, at times tears were shed. “How are you alive?” Aveline murmured to her sister. The younger Elezen looked down at her shoes, “Luck. Oh, and I was seeing a girl.” She laughed nervously. Aveline’s gaze snapped to Ellenne, concern evident, “During the Dravanian attacks?!” Haurchefant looked down at the two, “When else?”


End file.
